Could Be Anything
by wallflowerxiii
Summary: [RoxyKai, AU, for naminecrys4riku] “It's not like I care or anything.” Inside the head of one very irritated Roxas.


**Could Be Anything**  
_(roxkai) "It's not like I care or anything." Inside the head of a very irritated Roxas. (For naminecrys4riku)  
_

Alternate Universe: Be warned of my pathetic sense of humor, the songfic parody-ness, and dialogue, lots of dialogue.

* * *

I do _not_ care about Kairi Hikari. 

She was dating _Sora_, for god's sake, the guy that's hated me since pre-school, ever since I accidentally fell on him and broke his ankle.

And I don't care what you think. It was _not_ an act of kindness, just a result of twenty-four hours dealing with constant melodrama and things I really, truly, and honestly, could care less about. Whatever you're thinking is _wrong_.

At twelve a.m. last night I realized I had a major English project due the next day that I hadn't even started on. So I worked until five a.m., when I get a phone call from Demyx. And first off, I'd like to say, who the hell calls someone at five in the morning? Jeez.

So he calls, and says, "Roxas! Dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"That hot chick Kairi was finally dumped by that Sora guy!"

"So?"

"So!!"

"…" I did not find playing the 'so' game with Demyx to be amusing.

"SO, she's single!"

"And?"

"And she's hot!"

"Your point?"

"So you admit she's hot?" Leave it to him to put words inside my mouth; I could just _see_ him smirking through the telephone.

"No, I'll admit that _I don't care_."

"But you _should _care."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's single and she's hot. And _you're _single and _you're_ hot."

"Demyx, did you just call me hot?" I asked in a deadpanned voice.

"No," was his immediate reply.

"Whatever. School starts in two hours, and I need to finish my English project, so I'm hanging up-"

"Dude! Ask her out!" He interrupted me.

"I'd rather not. Bye-"

"WAIT! Don't hang up!"

"What _now_?" I asked in irritation.

"Just think about it."

"No."

"You have to."

"No, I don't… And Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell gave you my phone number?"

"Axel, why?"

I hung up.

The rest of the morning I was hurrying to get my project done, and getting ready for school. By the time it was ten minutes till school started, I was on my skateboard, finished project in hand, and rushing to class.

-

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting in the back of my calculus classroom and holding a pink tardy slip in my hand.

What a way to start a lovely old day of school?

At least I had some coffee, black, just how I liked it. Unlike all my other teachers, my calculus one didn't _pretend _to care about what we did.

So, my CD player was in my lap, headphones around my neck blasting Metallica at full volume, and I was sipping black coffee while leaning on the back of my chair with my feet resting upon the desk.

This is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life, really, it was.

But even with the music as loud as it was, I could still hear the girls in front of me gossiping about whatever and such, and it was annoying the hell out of me.

There was no more horrible of a way to ruin a Metallica song than the giggling and whispering of teenage girls, who strangely kept shooting _me_ glances throughout the entire class period.

"I heard he broke up with her because he thought that she was in love with someone else."

_Before you judge me take a look at you_

"Was it really on a text message?" – that was girl #1

_Can't you find something better to do_

"Yeah, that's what I heard too, from Selphie actually, Sora actually texted that _she_ was 'emotionally detached from the relationship.'" – girl #2

_Point the finger, slow to understand_

"I thought that Kairi was the one who told him that?"- girl #3

_Arrogance and Ignorance go hand in-_

"No, it was the text message!"- girl #2

"Is that really what he wrote?"- girl #1

"What _exactly_ did Selphie say to you?"- girl #3

That was it! If these girls didn't shut the hell up, I was freaking close to massacring the lot of them.

Luckily for them, the bell rang, and I didn't waste any time getting up, throwing my coffee cup away, and leaving the classroom with my CD player still playing.

-

"Roxas!"

I was walking in the hallway, and saw Axel wave at me from across a huge crowd of students. I glared pointedly at him and turned away.

"Wait! Dude? Wait up!"

He was next to me in seconds.

"So have you talked to Demyx lately?" Axel asked casually.

"You gave him my phone number," I said in an expressionless tone.

"I gave him your- oh! Yeah…about that…"

"Yeah. About that."

"So, have you asked her out yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Her?"

"Kairi."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, because, she's…and you're…and…" At least he didn't call me hot.

"Yeah, that's a good reason."

"_Because_ Sora broke up with her."

"So I've _heard_."

"So you're interested?"

"You seem to be."

"Wha-?"

"Why don't _you_ ask her out?"

The bell rang and I walked into my English classroom leaving Axel to stand there like an idiot. It felt good.

-

"What the hell is that?" Hayner asked poking my English project warily.

"It's my project."

"Looks like shit."

I looked down at it, and immediately looked away. "Does not."

He scoffed. "I can't even _look_ at it too long."

"It's not _that_ bad."

"You're not even looking at it."

"It was not made to look at."

Hayner raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went back to his seat as the teacher came around to check on projects.

"Mr. Sakuma," She said in an off tone as she flinched when she stared at my project, "And who was your, um, topic?"

"Shakespeare," I replied blandly.

"_Shakespeare_," she repeated in surprise, "Oh, um, well…"

"…"

"How do you believe this, thing, err, project, represents…Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare wrote tragedies."

"Well, ha, I see that, but um…"

"My project represents death, loss of hope, lies, betrayal, unrequited love, and that's pretty much Hamlet, Macbeth, Julius Caesar, and Romeo and Juliet in a nut shell."

"True. Point taken. A."

She walked away and Roxas took his time to smirk at Hayner who was sitting next to him with his mouth open, holding his B plus project.

"Wha?"

"I know you're jealous of my shit, Hayner, but please, close your mouth, your disturbing me."

"Oh shut it, Roxas."

"I asked you first."

Hayner rolled his eyes at my usual 'smart alec-ness', or so he likes to call it, and then leaned in his chair toward me. "So you gonna actually do it?"

"'Do it' as in do _it_?"

"No you idiot."

"How am I supposed to know what you're referring to? For all I know, you just asked me to hook up later."

"I _meant_ are you going to ask Kairi Hikari out."

It was like I couldn't escape this girl. I hadn't even properly met her. The last time I ever remember even _talking_ to her was last year when she lent me her pencil in geometry.

Also, I hated Sora. Absolutely _hated_ him. And she was dating Sora, so that made her my partial enemy, wait, well, now she's not my enemy anymore, they broke up…

Then I thought how bad it must suck for her, that everyone was talking bad about her…

I mean…it's HER fault for all my friends asking me to ask her out, god…Stop _looking_ at me like that!

I don't care. I don't.

"Hey, Roxas…" Hayner was waving his hand in my face, "Hello?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Are you going to do it?"

I raised my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!"

"No, I'm not. What ever gave you that idea?"

"That's what everybody is saying."

"…Everybody?"

"Yeah," he paused, "Didn't you know?"

"Know…" I trailed off.

"Know that part of the reason that Sora broke up with her in the first place was because of _you_."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"I haven't even talked to her. She was dating my _mortal_ enemy."

"Not the point."

"The point being?"

"That you're obligated to ask her out now!"

"I'm not obligated to do _anything_." The bell rang indicating the end of school.

I walked out of the classroom with Hayner yelling at my back. "DO IT!!"

-

It was raining when I walked out of the school, and I was glad that my mom always reminded me to leave an umbrella in my locker.

I couldn't ride my skateboard, so I resorted to walking, which absolutely sucked because I lived about three miles away from school.

Students were scattered about, screeching and running around with jackets over their heads looking for a ride.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I could still hear the names Kairi and Sora everywhere I went and rolled my eyes at that. Did these people have no lives? So they instead choose to immerse themselves in someone else's?

What complete and utter losers.

They really need to find something better to talk about.

I was about a mile away from school when I caught sight of a familiar figure standing in the middle of the street getting soaked by the rain.

Staring at it for a while I finally realized whom it was and laughed at the complete irony of the situation.

Seriously, someone planned this. The person controlling my fate had to be some sort of cliché, chick-flick, and romance-obsessed weirdo, because the person standing there was none other than…. Kairi Hikari.

Now, truthfully, who _didn't _know that was going to happen?

I was honestly going to just walk away right then and let her get as wet as she wanted, because well, if she wanted to be dry, then she wouldn't be freaking _standing_ there in the freaking _rain_, now would she?

But, my stupid, guilty, conscious that I didn't even know I had made me think otherwise.

So I walked right up to her, and she looked up at me in surprise, and gasped lightly when I held my umbrella over her head, making myself get wet.

"Rox-," she began.

"It's not like I care or anything," I interrupted her, "Okay?"

And then I proceeded to shove the umbrella in her hands and walk away with my hands in my pocket as the rain poured down hard causing me to get immediately soaked, and I could still feel her staring me in surprise. Ha.

So, that's how it went.

That's right. No sympathy, or anything of the sort. I was just freaking annoyed at the fact that…well, whatever. I just _don't_ care all right? If you think otherwise, than you would be a complete and utter dimwit.

And for your information, no, I still have _not_ gotten my umbrella back.

* * *

**AU: Yeah, I know I should post up the second chapter of For Rent, but it's naminecrys4riku's birthday on the 12th. So I thought I'd write something for her since she has been loyal to You and Me and Crash and Burn just like kairi-i-love-sora, whom I will have to write something for, too.  
**

WALLFLOWER.


End file.
